Cyber Cell
by Dark Gamer
Summary: This is my second fanfic about a new Cell creation. Please R&R and be honest.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is for anyone who likes Cell. At the end there is a twist. By the way, I don't own DBZ!!!

****

CYBER CELLPART 1

By: Cell

The time year 5748. This story takes place after Dragonball GT. There is a Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo, but not from Dragonball Z (except Piccolo, Nameks live for a long, long time). Also, there is Dr. Jaroe's relative, who is also a Dr. Jaroe.

AT DR. JAROE'S LAB

"Finally, after years of hard work he is finally done. I know that the original Dr. Jaroe would be proud of me. His creation wasn't good enough, but mine will be. Finally, Cyber Cell is complete. He is the ultimate creation. Though like the original Cell this one has metallic parts in him. He need to absorb life, he is already perfect in every way, shape, and form. Now, Cyber Cell," Dr. Jaroe was now talking into a microphone, "Go and destroy the ones called Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo now!" There was some clunking and then a figure slowly came out of a capsule. The figure flew out into the wild blue yonder.

BACK TO GOKU AND THE CREW

By the way, Goku is some sort of grandson to Gohan and Vegeta is some sort of grandson to Trunks.

"Huh?! I feel something. It feels like Cell's energy, just a lot stronger. Now the energy is gone!" Piccolo called to Vegeta and Goku even though they were only thirteen.

"What Piccolo! Who's Cell?" Goku asked.

"Cell was a creation made by a madman created only to become perfect and destroy Earth. Even though Cell was destroyed the madman's relatives or whoever or whatever probably tried to make another creation just like Cell," Piccolo informed.

"What's that?! Over there. By the mountains!" Vegeta said.

Everyone shifted there attention to the mountains and saw the figure of what Piccolo knew was Cell. The figure or Cyber Cell flew over to the group.

"So you are what is left of the Z Fighters. Your power levels are quiet weak. I hope that this isn't how strong you really are. If it is then my mission shall be completed quickly. Now who will fight me first?" Cyber Cell asked.

It was Cell all right. Well, it was something that looked like Cell at least. Cyber Cell looked liked Cell's final form except that half of his body was an android and his metal hand could also become an energy cannon.

**CYBER CELLPART 2**

By: Cell

"You two stay behind, I'll fight this robotic freak," Piccolo commanded.

A grin came on Cyber Cell's face. He got into his fighting pose, his feet making a pit in the ground. Piccolo threw off his weighted clothes and got ready. Cyber Cell was the first to make a move. It seemed with his android parts Cyber Cell really was stronger then the Z fighters well, at least Piccolo. Cyber Cell was knocking Piccolo into the ground. Then, he just stopped.

"Are you impressed Piccolo? Are you scared? You should be. You should be very scared Piccolo. As you see you can't win. Now, should your death be slow and painful or fast and easy?" Cyber Cell asked.

"Rrr! He'll do none of the above!" Goku shouted. He and Vegeta were standing there back to back both a Super Saiyan Level Two.

"Huh? Do we have some new challengers? Oh! Well then," Cell dropped Piccolo whom he had been holding by the neck. Cyber Cell then turned his robotic hand into the energy cannon and started to fire rapidly at Goku and Vegeta.

WILL OUR HEROES SURVIVE THESE HORRIBLE ATTACKS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EXCITING STORY OF MY FANFIC!

Just kidding I'm going to keep righting.

Anyway, oh yeah!

When the smoke cleared there stood Goku and Vegeta in the position as before unharmed. Both of them were glaring at Cyber Cell.

"Is that your best shot?" Vegeta asked.

"Ah, you must not know who I am. You see, I'm not Cell. No, I'm far stronger then he was. I am Cyber Cell. Yes, I am the strongest and most perfect fighter there ever was, is, and will be. Those cannon blasts were a test, a test to see how strong you two actually are. It seems that you have passed. Now let me conduct test two," Cyber Cell sneered. His cannon turned back to a hand and he instantly charged at the pair so quickly, that they couldn't react.

In an instant the two teenagers were grabbed by the neck and held there while being choked.

"Hmm? After careful thinking I have come to the conclusion that you two just failed test two. You disappointed me, especially you Goku. You if your related to Gohan, then how come you are so weak? I really am surprised. Oh-well, I guess I'll have to destroy easily. Sometimes life is so disappointing," Cyber Cell sighed. Then, Cell started to choke and Goku and Vegeta fell unconscious.

****

CYBER CELLPART 3

By: Cell

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!"

Cyber Cell dropped Goku and Vegeta and turned around. Before he could react, Cyber Cell was hit in the face with Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Cyber Cell stood shocked for a few seconds then smirked.

"Good show Piccolo. The problem was that I really don't see why you did that. You do know that it had no effect don't you," Cyber Cell said calmly. Though Piccolo could not see it Cyber Cell had seen into Piccolo's mind and now knew where the legendary Dragonballs were hidden.

Cyber Cell threw some blasts of energy to the ground creating smoke. Then, without anyone seeing, Cyber Cell flew off into the direction of the Dragonballs.

Minutes later Cyber Cell had all of the Dragonballs and had summoned the Eternal Dragon of Earth.

" You have awoken me from my slumber! Now I will grant you two wishes! Choose wisely!" the Dragon said.

"All right then. I wish for immortality!" Cyber Cell called.

"IT SHALL BE DONE!" the Dragon said. 

There was a blinding light and Cyber Cell started to glow brighter and brighter. When the light stopped Cyber Cell was standing firm and strong.

"Your wish has been granted! Choose another!" the Dragon said more impatiently now.

"Fine then. I wish to be the most powerful being ever!" Cyber Cell screamed.

"IT SHALL BE DONE!!!" the Dragon said.

Then, there was some more light and the dragon disappeared. Cyber Cell was now stronger then anyone ever created. He flew off now to the Z Fighters. Meanwhile Piccolo was giving the gang some Senzu Beans.

Cyber Cell landed in front of them all and started to talk, "Hello Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta. Can you feel my power level? You should. You see, now not only am I immortal, but I am the strongest being ever. The proof is that the Eternal Dragon granted me these wishes. It looks like it's time to fight," Cyber Cell said as calmly as ever.

I TOLD YOU THAT THIS WAS GOOD FOR ANYONE WHO LIKES CELL, BUT THIS ISN'T THE TWIST.

"Excuse me, could you talk later, I'm trying to fight here," Cyber Cell says to Cell.

SORRY! I MAY BE CELL, BUT REMEMBER CYBER CELL IS STRONGER THEN ME! BACK TO YOU CYBER CELL.

Cyber Cell quickly killed Piccolo with one punch to the head. Then, he quickly went after the other two Z Fighters. Cyber Cell was about to destroy Vegeta when Goku flew over and hit Cyber Cell right in the back. It didn't hurt Cyber Cell, but Vegeta had a chance to get away.

Quickly, Goku and Vegeta merged to Gogeta.

"Thanks. Now, I'll be able to destroy you both at once," Cyber Cell mumbled to himself.

****

CYBER CELLPART 4

By: Cell

Cyber Cell struck Gogeta in the stomach with a furious kick. Five minutes later, Gogeta had split to Goku and Vegeta and Cyber Cell hadn't broken a sweat. Even though they were trying to hold up, Goku and Vegeta turned to regular Saiyans.

"I told you it was useless to fight. Now you will both die and Earth will be mine. Good-bye Goku and Vegeta," Cyber Cell sneered.

Then, with a blast of white light Goku and Vegeta were both gone. Now the Z Fighters were all gone and Earth was so venerable. Cyber Cell now took over Earth. All humans were enslaved. Cyber Cell soon took over other planets and in less then a year, Cyber Cell ruled the universe.

How was that for a twist! Okay, so it wasn't like Cell's Revenge where Cell was gone. Now Cyber Cell is the ruler of the universe. This may not be my best story, but Cyber Cell (who I think is as cool Cell) took over the universe so hope you liked it!


End file.
